Abnormal Crossover 1 - Final Note
by agungpatama
Summary: Ini sebuah fict Crossover yang Abnormal. Light, Siswa SMA yang memungut catatan yang aneh, catatan itu membuat hidupnya menjadi misterius.. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? . Fict ini bertujuan berusaha ngebuat pembaca penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya lewat Crossover yang Abnormal ..Pembaca juga bisa request crossover. 'New Story every week.


Hei saudara ku semuaaa! ini tulisan pertama saya, maaf kalau gak mutu, heheh,

kalau ada masukan atau apa tolong review aja ya! Oh iya.. fict ini penggabungan unsur cerita dari Anime Death Note + Film The Final Destination. (walau masih banyakan Deaht Note nya sih) HIHI! .Buat pembaca kalau mau request cerita kelanjutannya ngegabungin unsur cerita apa aja juga bisa kok. Review aja ya, request bebas.. Thanks

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sepulang sekolah, tepatnya pukul 4 sore aku memungut suatu buku catatan yang semenjak dari tadi istirahat tergeletak di halaman sekolah, buku itu bersampul putih seperti warna putih tipe-x yang aku gunakan tadi saat dikelas.

Aku juga agak heran, kenapa buku semencolok ini tidak ada yang memungutnya atau mungkin siswa siswi lainnya tidak melihatnya. Tertulis dengan tinta hitam "Final Note" di bagian tengah atas sampul depannya.

Aku buka sampul buku itu sambil aku berjalan menuju rumah, sore itu cukup sunyi tidak seperti biasanya. Di bagian sisi dalam dari sampul depan ada gambar matari berwarna emas di tengah atas, dan tidak ada tulisan apapun di catatan itu.

Saat itu aku teringat dengan cerita dari anime 'Death Note' yang sangat marak di kalangan otaku Indonesia belakangan ini. Tapi ini Final Note? Final ya? hmmm.. Apa mungkin tujuan atau keinginan seseorang akan terkabul setelah ditulis? Jika ya, akan aku tulis ibuku bangkit dari kematian dan hidup dengan tenang dilembaran kertas pertama. Haha aku tersenyum sendiri, ini pasti Cuma ulah orang iseng. Ya pasti begitu

Catatan itu kemudian aku buang ke dalam tong sampah di taman dekat sekolah ku, ada sebuah bangku di dekatnya, lalu aku duduk sejenak untuk menarik napas. Cukup lelah hari ini ,pelajaran olahraga dan juga ulangan matematika tadi meguras energi ku.

"Hoy Light! Light!"

"Ng?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pulang dan kesekolah lagi untuk pelajaran sinematograpy"

"Hah? Oiya ini hari sabtu ya?"

"He? Dasar laki laki pikun!"

"Haha, sudah lah, aku hari ini cuti saja ya"

"Cuti? Kamu kira kerja? Yasudahlah kalau dimarahi guru hari senin besok jangan salahin aku ya?"

"Hahaha oke oke"

Dia pun lari bergegas menuju ke sekolah. Aku benar benar tidak ingat kalau ini hari sabtu, yasudahlah, aku pulang saja. Perjalanan menuju rumah terasa sangat lama hari ini, mungkin karena aku lelah.

Banyak sekali burung gagak yang terbang kesana kemari, ada seorang kakek kakek yang menabrak ku, aku tidak sampai tersungkur. Kakek itu mengenakan pakaian yang compang-camping seperti gelandangan, Dengan rambut panjang putih sepundak. Dia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa seperti seorang perampok yang di kejar-kejar polisi

Dia meminta maaf dan berkata "Sampai Jumpa Pukulanikof …" Kata terakhirnya tidak terdengar, karna saat itu ada suara motor lewat tepat disamping ku. Dia seketika itu langsung bergegas lari pergi, aku hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

Sesampai aku dirumah, kubuka pintu dan kulihat ibu ku sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu, apa? Tunggu!

"Oh Light sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini?"

"i i-bu? Apa yang? Ibukan sudah… kenapa ibu bisa ada di.."

"Ada apa si? Kok kamu terbata bata begitu"

"I ibu kan sudah mati, kenapa ada di.."

"Hah? Bicara apa sih linta! Ibu tidak mati, ibu masih ada! kamu habis nonton apa si? Pasti gara gara film Final Destination kemarin ya?"

"Film..? Loh? Ti tidak mungkin!"

Aku berlari menuju kamar ku di lantai dua, kubuka pintu dan langsung kututup pintu itu dengan bantingan yang kencang.. '_Braakkk'_ aku terduduk diam diatas kasur.

Diam selama satu menit..

"Itu tadi ibu? Dia kan sudah... 3 tahun yang lalu.. ARGGHH!"

Brak! Kulempar tas ku ketembok, dari dalam tas itu buku buku ku berserakan keluar..

Ada satu buku putih.. segera aku bangun dari duduk ku dan kuambil buku itu.

"Hah? Ini kan? ..Final Note!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Seingat ku, tadi buku catatan ini aku buang ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di taman tadi.

Ku buka catatan itu dengan takutnya.. dan… dilembar pertama tertulis "**_Ibuku bangkit dari kematian dan hidup dengan tenang_**"

Hah? O tidak! Itu nama almarhum ibu ku, kenapa bisa tertulis di… hah?

Dan aku sempat di bagian sampul depan dalam nya saat tercengan, dan tertulis

"_Pikirkan pencapaian atau tujuan mu, itu akan tertulis di catatan ini dan semuanya akan terkabul"_

…_._

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Ti ti ti tidak mungkinnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Light! Light! Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Tapi tunggu.. ibu kan hidup lagi, berarti dia bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Kenapa aku harus takut?

Aku segera berlari dengan cepat ke lantai bawah, aku langsung memeluk ibu ku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, aku senang, aku gembira. Ibuku ada disini.

"He..hei kamu kenapa? Kenapa tiba tiba memeluk begini"

"AH.. e-enggak apa apa"

"Loh? Serius?"

"Iya, bener bu, enggak apa apa"

Aku langsung kembali ke kamar, dan ku ambil buku catatan itu, Lalu aku selipkan buku itu di buku novel dalam rak buku ku, aku berfikir sejenak..

Catatan menakjubkan ini harus aku sembunyikan, bagaimana jika ibu melihatnya? Ah tidak, pasti dia akan mengira ini hanya mainan. Tapi bahaya juga kalau dengan tak sengaja ia memikirkan tujuan atau keinginannya?

Ya, Final Note ini harus aku sembunyikan. Untuk sementara aku selipkan di novel novel ini saja.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Esok pagi harinya, tepatnya pukul 05:50 aku langsung bersiap siap..

Usai mandi dan perpakaian rapi, aku langsung melesat berangkat kesekolah, kulihat ibu sedang bersih bersih di halaman rumah.

"Light.. kenapa tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Enggak usah bu, aku sarapan disekolah saja nanti.."

Dengan terburu buru aku berlari menuju ke sekolah… Entah kenapa aku sadar atau tidak, jalanan terasa begitu sepi, Padahal seharusnya seperti biasa jalanan ini sudah ramai kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, Tetapi hanya ada satu-dua motor yang..

"HWAAAA…"

Hei tidak! Tidak ada siapa siapa disini!

Motor yang tadi aku lihat tiba tiba menghilang.

Huwahhh… hosh hosh, fuah aku bermimpi. Aku tertidur di bangku taman dekat sekolah ku.

"Hah? Ini masih sore?"

Tidak sengaja kulihat tong sampah disamping bangku tempat ku terlelap…

Ada sebuah buku catatan putih …..

"Hoy Light! Light!"

"Ng?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pulang dan kesekolah lagi untuk pelajaran sinematograpy"

"Hah? Oiya ini hari sabtu ya? …hei hei tunggu!"

"Kenapa sih!"

"Ti.. tidak mungkin" .

_**To be continued..**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Favorite if you enjoying.._ See u next time! *HI-FIVE!_


End file.
